The Halloween Experience
by BigSister2
Summary: A Halloween Adventure for the Gundam Boys as they dress up as characters from the Wizard of Oz.


I love Halloween. Its the funnest holiday to me and I figured I'd post this now since hopefully I'll be getting in a sugar shock mode when the day actually comes.

Um no pairings really, but there is a _little_ flirtation between Wufei and Quatre.

* * *

"How the hell did I let you guys talk me into wearing a dress?"

"It's not a dress Wufei, it's a cloak. Besides that's not bad. I on the other hand have straw in _unspeakable_ places." Trowa shuddered.

"Why do I have to be the lion?" Heero questioned.

Duo chuckled. "Because your hair is like a lion's mane."

"How am I supposed to walk with these hooves on my feet?"

"They are paws Heero. Horses have hooves. You should know that. I'm the one with the green paint smeared all over my face. I can't even moist my lips, this paint taste atrocious."

"Shut up all of you. Just shut up." The blonde turned brunette spoke. "I'm the one in the short dress, red heels, a basket with a stuffed dog, and a wig. I'm the _only_ one allowed to complain. Who's idea was this anyway?"

"That would be you, Q-babe." Duo laughed. "You said we should all have a theme for when we do the show that the Preventers are hosting for the children."

"Yes, but why am _I _in the dress."

"Because you're the only one with the legs for it. Besides I'm content being the Silverman, and you should be happy as a brunette. We have more fun anyway." And Duo proceeded to mimic mechanical noises and moving stiffly.

"Its Tinman, Duo, and will you please stop doing…whatever the hell it is you're doing." Quatre sighed.

Duo stopped and pouted. "You're just mad because you can't do the robot."

"Can we just go ahead and get this over with?" Wufei questioned.

"Can't wait to get out of that dress, huh?" Duo chuckled.

"Damn it, it's a cloak!"

Trowa began snickering and Wufei turned to yell at him. "Shut up, Hayman."

"I'm a scarecrow, thank you very much."

"Yeah, without a brain." Wufei mumbled.

"I still don't understand why I'm the lion. I have courage."

"I don't think that's courage, Heero. I think that's called I'm crazy as hell and jump without parachutes and I can snap my leg back in place with no help." Duo explained.

"It sounds like you're jealous." Heero smirked.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Alright guys, Wufei is right we should just go out and make the best of this."

Duo shrugged. "Whatever. I'm ready to go cause some havoc."

"Just no seizures…or whatever it was Duo was doing." Wufei requested.

"It's called the _robot _and I'll have you know it was very popular back in the day." Duo responded as they all began heading for the door.

"Hey guys how about doing the Addams family next year." Suggested Quatre.

"Oh, I call Gomez." Duo said jumping up in joy.

"More like Cousin Itt with all that hair." Wufei snickered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Morticia. She has long hair as well." Trowa commented lightly..

"Oh yeah and that way Duo has to wear a dress." Quatre said giddily, clearly liking that plan.

"Watch it Kitty Kat. If I'm in a dress, you're going to be wearing one as well _Wednesday."_ Duo warned.

Quatre smoothed out his dress as he walked out the front door into the slightly cool air. "Have I told you guys that I don't like Duo?"

Wufei nodded. "Several times."

Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Don't worry, we feel the same way."

"You guys just suck." Duo responded to the teasing by sticking his tongue out.

Quatre took a cautious step down the stairs and looked up at Wufei when a warm hand landed on his arm.

"Would you like some help, Quatre?"

Quatre blushed, but nodded. "Yes, please. I'm not totally comfortable walking in these heels yet."

"No problem." Wufei responded as he slowly led Quatre down the stairs. "We guys in dresses have to stick together."

Quatre giggled. "Thanks, but yours is cloak, remember?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "That's not what everyone else is going to think."

"Are you two done flirting yet?" Duo called over his shoulder as he locked the front door.

Quatre grumbled as he pulled Wufei and Heero toward the limousine parked in the driveway. "Come on let's leave Duo here and make him walk."

"Hey!" Duo shouted as he bounded down the stairs. "You can't leave me, I'm the life of the party...Hey, wait up."

* * *

Heero_-The Cowardly Lion_

Duo_-The Heartless Tinman_

Trowa_-The Brainless Scarecrow_

Quatre_-Far Away From Home Dorothy_

Wufei_-Wicked Witch of The West_


End file.
